To cook or be on the menu
by largofan
Summary: That is the question a young private chef is faced with when her employer, Richard Roman, suddenly develops a craving for something besides the low calorie, low fat diet he used to favor


Largofan: Inspired by when Dick says he wants barbeque, cause I was wondering who did the cooking?

L: As always, don't own, don't sue, no money

"Fiona, Mr. Roman would like his supper, now," Valerie, the head maid, says dismissively and the private chef nods, frowning down at the meal her employer preferred, a salad with a low fat vinaigrette, and the fact that a maid thought she was better then a chef. Why the man couldn't eat more normally and just exorcise more she didn't know. She was really over qualified for this job, since her employer rarely ate anything else, but the job market was tight and the last restaurant she had worked at had gone under.

"Hello Mr. Roman, I have your supper, just as you requested," she says, falsely cheerful. Her employer takes one look at the salad and she knows something is off, he wasn't digging in with enthusiasm, he was frowning.

"What's your name again?" he asks and she resists the urge to roll her eyes, not surprised he still didn't know it. He just liked bragging that he had a personal chef.

"Fiona Reed, sir," she says.

"Right, Fiona, I've decided I simply can no longer live off… rabbit food," he says as two men come in with Valerie, who looks terrified. One man snaps her neck before taking on her appearance as Dick Roman grabs the chef by one small wrist. He frowns when he feels something he can't copy and settles back.

"Ah, you have that creative spark. Tell you what Fiona. You continue to work as my chef, and I won't let you be put on the menu," he says and cinnamon brown eyes look at him, blown wide with fear.

"A… Alright?" she asks and he beams.

"Good, now go whip up dinner. I've just been dying to try something properly prepared," he says as the new Valerie walks out of the room, the other man going to follow.

"Er, wait, will you… move her into the kitchen?" she asks and Dick laughs.

"I forget how weak your kind is," he says and nods to the other man, who carries the body into the kitchen. Fiona looks at the woman who had just been looking at her disdainfully before stripping her and recalling her childhood at her family's butcher shop.

It takes a few hours before she comes back with the most stomach churning meal she had ever made and she wasn't about to taste test it, so nerves are eating away at her stomach as she watches the thing that had probably killed and eaten her old employer take a bite and chew slowly.

"Well, I had my doubt that you humans knew what you where talking about when I saw the cooking shows but this is better then all natural. Looks like you'll be a pet, Fiona, and don't let me down," he says and she nods, though her face is very pale.

Fiona is distraught by the amount of corpses delivered the next day but considering the looks she was getting from the body snatchers or shape shifters, or whatever the hell they are, she butches them all, not wanting to be the next on the menu. She's just glad now that she had gone to Africa, since they didn't throw anything away so she knew how to cook a whole animal.

_I wish I would have never wished for Mr. Roman to change his diet,_ she thinks a week later at three in the morning. Leviathans, as she had learned they are called, where never not hungry, and while she was now putting her years of training to good use, she was cooking people.

"Here you go, Sir," she says tiredly and he smiles at the blood sorbet that he had asked for.

"Thank you, and call me Dick. As a matter of fact, stay here," he says, pointing at the chair opposite of him and she was wide awake now, and nervous as she does as she is told. The red head wishes she was in her chef's coat now instead of the flimsy camisole and shorts she wore to sleep in.

The leviathan seems to make a show of just how much he liked his sorbet, taking his time eating it and not talking.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you, Fiona?" he asks, leaning back once he's finished and interlocking his fingers in front of him.

"No sir," she replies and he gives her a look. "I mean, no Dick, I don't," she says, mentally amused that he wanted to call her to call him by a name that doubled as an insult.

"That's what I want to hear, and I wanted to talk to you because you weren't the first chef I went to. No, I had to eat three or four of them, all with that spark, but you, you all holed up in my soon to be den, you just started carving and I can't tell why. The other chefs were scared like you were, they had the same chance given to them, even had the same tools," he says, mentally dissecting her as though trying to figure it out. "I don't like saying it, but it's almost like fate that you where here," he says before smiling. "So I've bought you a gift for being so good and I better not see you with it off," he says before sliding a velvet box across the table to her. The red head shakily takes it and opens the box, her stomach turning at what's inside.

Inside the black velvet box was a gold collar that would clamp around her throat and inlayed with rubies, was her name. The leviathan hadn't been lying when he had said she'd be his pet and now she had a collar, like a dog. On the back, in a small letters, it even had 'Property of Richard Roman' engraved.

"Pretty, isn't it? Put it on," he says with a smile and she does so, but can't get the clasp to close with her sweaty, trembling hands. "Having troubles?" he asks.

"Yes," she says and he gets up and goes behind her, she swallows hard as her 'master' closes the clasp with an audible click before his hands land heavily on either side of her neck.

"There you go, pet. Don't you like your gift?" he asks, taunting her as the young woman has to swallow her pride and dignity and nod.

"Yes, Dick, I do," she lies and he knew it, and she knew he knew it, having already learned about the touch memory copy thing the leviathans have, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was submitting, letting him put a physical marker of her now sub human status on her for all to see. It was humiliating and she can't help the angry tears that where running down her cheeks. She doesn't flinch when he touches her face, getting his thumb wet before the hand disappears.

Fiona lets out a squeak as she's lifted out of the chair, turned and sat on the table, an abnormally long, bifurcated tongue licks up the tears which change from angry tears to fearful ones as she glimpses sharp teeth.

"Tears, especially those fearful ones, taste amazing. I'd say get me a bottle of them, but I think that's a bit outside your ability," he says once she's calmed down enough to stop crying. She lowers her head so her bangs cover the resentful look on her face, but he tips her chin up so light brown eyes filled with resentment meet amused dark brown eyes.

"This is what I like about you, Fiona, you're like a volcano that hasn't erupted. All calm on the surface, but at your heart?" he says, the hand that had been keeping her from pulling her away, slides from the back of her head, around her neck, and comes to rest over her fluttering heart. "Your just filled with all this rage. If I was a human you would have slipped the most heinous poison you could get your hands on and watch as I writhed in pain. Or you might just take a knife to me and butcher me with out any of your normal finesse. But you can't, you can't hurt me and you like being alive, and you keep hoping that someone will kill me and you can be free," he says before moving so he has the petite woman completely trapped, with his arms on either side of her waist and his legs pinning hers.

"No one will though because no one can kill me, pet, so you'd better get used to it," he says before pulling away and ruffling her bobbed hair before turning to go to his room. "Oh, and remember, don't let me catch you with out that collar," he says and walks away. Fiona isn't surprised that a bottle labeled, 'fearful tears' appears and it takes her a while to learn how to keep and serve the tears.

"Fiona!" a male voice shouts a couple of weeks later and the red head flinches, but hurriedly gets a bowl of bone marrow and chocolate ice cream ready before hurrying to the study where the head leviathan was pacing.

"Stay," he says, eating the ice cream as he paces, furious that some low ranking idiots had made the papers. He had had them eaten, but some times that just didn't put him back in a good mood. He finishes the bowl, which also hadn't returned his good mood to him as it normally did. He sits in one of the chairs in front of the fire place and waves the red head over.

"Sit and rest your head on my leg," he orders and she looks confused, but does so. It isn't until he starts petting her like humans did with their pets that she understands and feels humiliated by it, but between the actual petting and getting to feel his pets humiliation, it does put Dick in a better mood.

"You humans do seem to know a thing or two," he hums before dismissing the red head, but he takes to summoning her when ever he's in a bad or even just contemplative mood to pet her, no matter the time of day or night.

"You are keeping a human?" the Alpha Vampire asks as he's served fresh blood as though it were soup and chilled blood mixed with wine in a glass by said girl and he eyes her collar.

"Yes, Fiona has that spark that we can't copy and science does say that having a pet is conductive to a long life," Dick says before patting his thigh. He gets a withering look and Fiona's face flames red as she goes and sits between his legs, letting him pet her.

"You have her well trained, even if you haven't broken her yet," the vampire says before taking a bite of his 'soup' which is seasoned.

"I don't want to break her. I quite like her lively spirit and the fact that she hates submitting, but does so anyway because she knows I can kill her and she wants to live… plus it would probably destroy her spark," he says, only letting his pet up to get dessert.

Dick smiles as the lawyers nag him about creating a will and Fiona comes in.

"Alright, if I die, I leave all my worldly possessions and money to my chef, Fiona Reed," he says and the lawyers look at him, but nod before disconnecting to draw up drafts. He smiles at the young woman.

"What do you think of that, Fiona? If anyone ever succeeds in killing me, you'll be set for life if your still around," he says and she rolls her eyes.

"You can't be killed," she grumbles as she sets down his lunch for him. He grabs her, pulling her into his lap.

"And don't you forget it. Now feed me," he says, he had started doing this a while ago, cause he knew it made her uncomfortable and he liked feeling that emotion from her.

"Hmm, good girl, I'm so lucky to have such a good pet like you," he says once he is done, patting her on the back before giving her a shrewd look. "You know, a pet is supposed to react favorably to praise from their master," he says and she frowns.

"What do you expect me to do?" she asks and Dick thinks about the T.V. he had watched, considering human and animal reactions before smiling and pulling her closer.

"Your going to show me how happy it makes you when I praise you," he says and feels all the emotions running through her, the most prominent, Shame. "Now good girl," he says. He's pleased when she butts her head softly against his jaw, rubbing the soft hair against his skin. He hums his approval before letting her up. He makes sure to remind her to show him how happy she is with his praise until it's second nature to the young woman.

"That's right, that's my girl," Dick coos at his human, pleased with his meal and his recent successes. The young woman, though she still felt shame, responds as she knows she is expected to and rubs her head against him before placing little kisses along his jaw. The look of surprise on his face is enough to justify the action. She'd finally pulled one over on him. Dick closes his eyes and scratches his pets back lazily.

"Good girl," he says, regaining control. Though Fiona does begin to surprise him a bit. She starts mouthing off to the other Leviathans or just not listen to them. Dick is surprised that they had been ordering her around since he's made it clear she was his alone, so he punishes anyone who dares complain or worse, try to hurt his pet.

It isn't until she falls asleep on his lap that he realizes what was going on. Stockholm Syndrome, or something similar, his pet trusted him not to hurt her and trusted in his strength to protect her from those who would. He had never had need to physically harm her, killing the head maid in front of her had been enough, along with making her cut up all the bodies. He smiles to himself. A human, a human who knew he ate her kind for almost every meal and snack, who he had been careful to make sure she had absolutely none of the additives they'd been putting in food to dumb down and fatten up the general public, trusted him with her life and to protect her against his kind.

He runs a hand over her back, scratching lightly and humming to himself. This was something new and he liked it. He liked that a human, and a frail human at that, knew what he was capable of and still trusted him. He would have to get her a treat, a reward for such good behavior.

Fiona's cinnamon eyes widen as she looks at the brand new, ultra expensive knife set she had only ever dreamed of owning before looking at Dick, she hugs him, rubbing her face against his chest and feels him chuckle.

"I'm glad you like them. You've been good," he says, patting her on the head and Fiona wonders when she'd given in and become his pet even in her own mind.

Fiona startles awake by arms wrapping around her and for a minute she struggles, convinced a lower leviathan was here to eat her until she's pulled to a strong chest and held, and hand going through her hair. A familiar scent enters her nose, despite the cleaning supply smell and she relaxes against her master.

Dick runs his fingers through his pet's hair. The Winchesters not only had the tablet, they had taken what he had hoped to turn into a second pet so his first one would have someone to talk and relate to. It takes him a long time to calm down and he looks down at his pet and fingers the collar. He had been going to get a silver one with sapphires for Charlie.

Dick Roman laughs as he's stabbed, even knowing he was going to die, the only thing he could think of was the stupid will and that his pet would be provided for.

Fiona looks at the lawyers with wide eyes. Dick had been gone for a month, mysteriously vanished and the law had declared that he was dead.

"So… it's seriously all mine?" she asks and they nod.

"That is what Mr. Roman wanted," one says disdainfully, eyeing the collar. _Chef indeed,_ he thinks as they set all the affairs in order, move everything over to her name and leave.

Fiona reaches up gingerly and takes the collar off. There was a clear mark where it had been on her throat and she laughs.

"Looks like it's a good thing you made a will after all Dick," she says, looking at the collar with warring emotions before she starts getting rid of all the evidence and uses the vast network Dick had built to hire hunters to build a proper defense system to protect her from the other Leviathans and every other monster she now knew was out there.


End file.
